Automatic transfer switches (ATS) have a wide range of components and configurations, generally allowing loads to be switched multiple power sources or power grids. A representative ATS may include multiple phases which are typically physically mounted in an ATS side-by-side, e.g., in a linear arrangement of Phase A, Phase B and Phase C. Such an ATS is typically capable of carrying high currents, resulting in heat generation which is dissipated in the surrounding environment. This high temperature on current carrying components and surrounding environment affects the longevity and reliability of the ATS. By lowering the overall temperature, long term thermal protection for the ATS may be achieved, which helps to increase the reliability and longevity of the ATS.